The present invention relates to office panelling systems and, in particular, relates to securing adjacent panels of a system to increase the structural integrity thereof.
Office panels for subdividing floor space have proven quite popular and one such system is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577 which issued Aug. 20, 1985. This system uses office panels which have an interior frame, normally of metal, to which decorative panels are releasably secured. These releasable panels allow access to the interior of the frame for such things as electrical wiring and telecommunication conduits and also allows replacement of the panel should it become damaged or obsolete. This system is in contrast to other panelling systems where a solid core is provided and raceways, if present, are provided at the bottom of the panel.
One problem with panelling systems, in general, is effective joining of adjacent panels to render stability to the system. In some cases, fasteners or brackets engage the top and bottom edges of the panel to lock one panel to an adjacent panel. Other panelling systems have taken a different approach and utilize a beam and post arrangement where the post and beam are generally mechanically fixed and panels are added between the posts. This system, although it provides excellent rigidity and stability, suffers in that it is more difficult to assembly and more difficult to change if required by the user.
Other systems use a plastic hinge-type connection, however it has been difficult to add sufficient rigidity to the system with this type of connector.
The advantages of the plastic hinge is full flexibility with respect to the angle at which the panels are connected, however, in practise, it has been necessary to add additional structural members to tie the panels in a given orientation.
There remains a need to provide a simple, strong securement system between panels which accommodates end to end alignment as well as different angles between panels, while strongly tying one panel to the next. The system need not be designed to satisfy all angles between panels, as accepted angles such as 90.degree., 120.degree. and 135.degree. may be sufficient. Ease of assembly is particularly important. The assembled panels should also have some ability to maintain a strong compressive force with changing conditions such that the biased mechanical connection is maintained.
Furthermore, the securement should serve to vertically align panels to improve the look of the system.